villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Damian Cray
Sir Damian Cray (real name: Harold Eric Lunt) is the main antagonist of the Alex Rider novel Eagle Strike. Origins Sir Damian Cray was born as Harold Eric Lunt in London on October 5, 1950, to a businessman named Sir Arthur Lunt. Sir Arthur had been knighted like his future son and he was making millions from four-storey carparks. One day, Harold professed a wish to become a jazz or pop musician in a rock band. His parents were disgusted and horrified, because Sir Arthur had a wish for his son to perform at the Royal Albert Hall singing opera. Cray didn't want to be a professional classical performer, he wanted to be rebellious, modern and eccentric. Sir Arthur was going to make Harold into being a classical singer, so Harold decided he would have to kill his parents. Their deaths were seen as an accident, but it is strongly implied that Harold killed his own parents by pushing their official car off one of Sir Arthur's multi-storey car parks onto them. He had to pretend to be upset, of course, to inherit their wealth and appear decent, but in reality he was a demonic schoolboy, welcoming his own parent's deaths. In the 1980s, he changed his name to Damian Cray, and formed a band named Slam!, and bought an apartment in London. The rest of his life brought him great fame - he ended up playing at Princess Diana's birthday, in Buckingham Palace, and then he was back to the Palace several days later, to be knighted. Sir Damian Cray raised many millions of pounds for charities, and he was seen as a living saint. Later on, he went to Africa, and decided to make the people richer by hosting a concert and donating all the money to charity. Eagle Strike Secretly, he had an insane plan called Eagle Strike. He believed that all the problems in the world were caused by drugs. Although he wrote anti-drug songs and appeared in government ads, he felt that the governments of the world were not taking enough action. He pinpointed the location of 25 major drug suppliers, and planned to destroy them using American missiles. Cray would use a hacking flash drive to gain control of the missile master computer (only the President could access) and launch the missiles. He states that he does not care if thousands die in the process; he only wants to see the end of drug use and a 'golden era.' Biography To create Eagle Strike, Sir Damian needed government-style technology, so he made an announcement he would become a videogame developer. He made several famous games in his lifetime. The latest game, Feathered Serpent was being released in London's Hyde Park. Unfortunately, Sir Damian had found out that a journalist, Edward Pleasure, was making some inquiries into his "real" agenda. Edward had found out Sir Damian had met with a traitor to the NSA and he wondered why Sir Damian was being bribed with thousands of pounds. Edward began to suspect illegal and criminal affairs, but before he could pursue Sir Damian further, Sir Damian got Yassen Gregorovich to put a bomb in Edward's holiday house in France. The house blew up, but the bomb was badly placed and only burned Edward Pleasure rather than kill him. Most unfortunately, Alex Rider was a friend of Sabina, Edward's teenage daughter, and was staying with the family in France but had gone to the beach with Sabina. So, only Edward was in the house and only he was hurt when the bomb hit. But Edward was taken to hospital, and Alex knew Yassen had blown up the house because he had seen Yassen on the beach. Alex found Yassen's phone, and memorized a number, the last number he had phoned. Alex went to a phone, rang the number, and to his amazement, Sir Damian Cray answered, and said it was Sir Damian. Alex met Sabina at Liverpool Street and told her the truth that Sir Damian Cray was a monster and wanted her father dead. But even though Alex told her he was with MI6 and showed her their headquarters, they had turned against him, pretending to be a bank, and threw Alex out. Sabina cut off her friendship with Alex, calling him a worthless loser and dumping him on the street. Then, Mrs. Jones came out, having heard everything that was said, and took Alex to her office. She told him about Sir Damian, about him being a saint, but Alex said he knew Sir Damian was mad and he would prove it. Only Jack Starbright, Alex's female guardian, believed him about Sir Damian. Alex went to the videogame launch, and actually met Sir Damian Cray, being invited to play the game with him. A couple of eager journalists asked about the games, and one, an irritating woman, asked about why it was violent if Sir Damian was a pacifist. Sir Damian pretended he didn't mind the questions, answering her honestly, that games stopped children from being violent, but the woman just wouldn't shut up, so he said "I think I've answered your point, so maybe you should stop questioning my answer!" Sir Damian walked Alex through the game, but got annoyed when Alex beat it easily. Sir Damian knocked Alex on the last level and killed his character. Because Sir Damian had used an avatar of Alex as the character, Alex felt like he had really died, because of the sick pain synthesis Sir Damian had used on the game. Alex and Jack then went to Amsterdam, but not before Alex saw the rude female journalist had been run over, seemingly deliberate, as she left the presentation. In Amsterdam, Alex found Cray Software Technology, an organization he had suspected since Edward was attacked by the C'armageus '''S'ans 'T'ouristes, a French terrorist organization. Alex went into the place, breaking in with MI6 gadgets, and then he was captured by Sir Damian, whom he had just seen murder Charlie Roper, NSA agent, whom Edward had met in Paris. Then Sir Damian mockingly said "Let's get a drink - and let me tell you how you're going to die." Sir Damian confessed that he had always wanted Alex dead even when they played the game. Sir Damian revealed how he had made the game - it wasn't technical at all, it was in fact a theme park, where human hostages had been made to do the levels for real, filmed, their emotions processed to the discs and processed. It was evil beyond imagining. But Alex got through the theme park but barely made it. He found a flash drive which Sir Damian had killed Charlie over, and stole it. To get the flash drive back, Sir Damian had found out about Sabina and kidnapped her from the hospital where her father was. Sir Damian used Sabina to summon Alex to him for the final showdown. Sir Damian explained how many people - hundreds - he had killed over the years and how he was pure evil. Sir Damian said about his parents' death "I thought God was on my side. He wanted me to be a success and so He had decided to help me!" Sir Damian explained his idea to blow up twenty-four refineries of drugs in South America, North America, Africa, China... "almost every continent will feel the pain." Then Sir Damian took Alex and Sabina to a cell, threw them in, then came for them with biochemical suits which he used to invade Air Force One, the presidential plane, hence the operationa's name: '''Eagle Strike. Sir Damian killed all the guards on the plane, then piloted it out of Heathrow. Alex insulted him, so Sir Damian ordered Yassen to kill Alex and Sabina, but Yassen had respect for Alex because of how John Rider had saved his life, and Yassen refused. Sir Damian shot Yassen dead, and then pounced on Alex, shooting him - but Alex wore a bullet proof vest. Alex fought Sir Damian, battling him in the cabin, and Sabina flung a trolley under Sir Damian, launching him out of the door into the jet's engine, which shredded him in seconds. Personality Cray is similar to Nikolei Drevin; due to his limitless wealth he was over-indulged, spoilt, childlike, petulant, adverse to not having his way, rash, stubborn, emotionally immature, highly temperamental, extremely egocentric and cruel however Cray is definitely more childish as well insane then Drevin. He also possesses sadistic giddiness to other people's suffering as well extreme cowardice and narcissism and will blame others for failure rather than accept said blame on himself as well decorates his home with portraits of himself. Behind the mask of a good man, Cray was a genuine psychopath. He has little to no remorse for the people he kills, normally thinking of ironic methods of murdering his victims such as crushing Charlie Roper, an assassin in two million dollars worth of coins which he calls "blood money". His hatred towards not getting his way was further reinforced when he killed Yassen Gregorovich because he refused to kill Sabina Pleasure and Alex Rider. Despite his childlikeness Cray is quite intelligent as he was able to mastermind Eagle Strike but this might by a testament to his unimaginable wealth rather than actual intellect. However he was reckless and didn't normally consider long-term plans. Though he was definitely an evil man, Cray did possess some goodness in his goals. He performed many charitable deeds and launched a "War Against Drugs" campaign by himself however he was frustrated by the government's lack of incline and was prepared to launch missiles and destroy the major drug distributors of the world. This shows that although his methods were ruthless he believed what he was doing was for the good of humanity. However, he was also a hypocrite, as he was willing to sacrifice the environment he claimed to care so much about and kill more people than drugs ever could just to achieve his cause. Navigation Category:Male Category:Alex Rider Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Non-Action Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Dark Knights Category:Greedy Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites